


【轰出/R】他的病因  上

by Chaliyn



Category: HC - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-19
Updated: 2019-03-19
Packaged: 2019-11-24 17:24:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,791
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18167981
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chaliyn/pseuds/Chaliyn
Summary: 注意事项＊ ABO AND OOC＊ 轰焦冻(A)x绿谷出久(O)＊前篇请走合集哟＊这是一个没有三观的故事，我没有结婚没有怀孕没有生过孩子所以都是我乱编的x





	【轰出/R】他的病因  上

1  
「夫人他，患有严重的厌孕综合症，这个症状已经持续了一年多了。」  
当轰焦冻听到医生的这句话的时候，瞬间脑袋是空白的，异色的瞳孔也在剧烈的颤抖着，手可能也在颤抖着。  
他并不知道绿谷出久生病了，而且是有一年那么久，因为看上去绿谷出久平时真的没什么两样，轰焦冻真的没有发现有什么不妥。  
而且两个人都是有活就干，没活的时候在家的呆着给自己做着荞麦面的绿谷出久，轰焦冻并不觉得有什么不对劲。绿谷出久给他的感觉还是那个绿谷出久，那个每天都在用自己的笑容来感染着大家的英雄人偶。  
即使是回家的绿谷出久也很少对他说关于自己的事情，应该说当轰焦冻到家的时候已经是很晚很晚的凌晨了。蹑手蹑脚的处理好自己一天的风尘后，轰焦冻大部分是会选择去主卧隔壁的客房躺着的。  
有时候先是将等着自己而在沙发睡着的爱人抱回房间，然后一起躺在床上，数着那微微弯曲的眼睫毛，拥着OMEGA然后共同入眠。  
但是更多的时候是自己不想打扰到OMEGA的睡眠质量，因为在自己躺下的时候床微微凹陷下去的动作往往都会让那颗水水的翠眸睁开，然后轻轻的说：“…轰君？”  
听到绿谷出久软软的喊着自己的时候，轰焦冻发现对方已经醒了。  
这间屋子里面全都是绿谷出久珍藏了多年的“宝贝”，有和平的象征欧鲁迈特，然而最近这几年ALPHA发现自己的周边也开始蔓延至绿谷出久这个“小天堂”里，甚至有时候还是一红一绿的被主人好好的放在了储物柜里面。  
自己果然是被绿谷出久好好的爱着啊，不禁的这样想。  
即使知道对方爱着他，那所以是不想他担心，所以选择不告诉他，所以才有这么夸张的时间吗？  
是自己的疏忽导致绿谷出久生病吗？轰焦冻不知晓。  
是因为自己和对方存在着太少的沟通才这样的是吗？  
这样想着，轰焦冻突然相信着这一定是自己的疏忽导致的不一样沟通才会这样的吧？这都是自己的错，和发病的OMEGA无关。  
两个人有时候的工作实在是太忙了，忙到他们都没有发现自己都已经默认了两个人分房睡的情况都发生了。  
勾着玩着的手指一下子十指相扣，紧的青筋都隐隐约约的跑了出来，不是很长的指甲都往肉里面陷，刘海在主人微微低下头的动作下掩盖着异瞳，现在很难看清楚轰焦冻是什么表情，可是却可以看到紧紧抿成一条线的嘴巴在隐隐发白着。  
看着年轻人在自残般的扣着自己的肉，医生无奈的叹了口气，毕竟就医的资历就摆在那儿，看过大大小小的病情，也见怪不怪了，翻了翻病例，“不用那么紧张，这是正常伴侣都会患的一直疾病。”  
垂头丧气的脑袋猛地抬起来，“是有什么方法可以治疗吗？”  
“方法很多种，正常来讲是去看心理医生和药物治疗最为保险，”医生的笔头向桌子点着，“不过，看起来夫人的话好像是因为长期压迫导致的，而且…”  
“而且什么？”轰焦冻激动的问。  
“可能连夫人自己也不知道自己患病了。”医生略有所思道，“真的很奇怪。”

 

 

2  
当看到轰焦冻一脸凝重的走出来的时候，绿谷出久立刻从胶椅子上站了起来，紧张得本来就很大的翠眸此时此刻也瞪得大大的，问道，“轰…轰君…你…是很严重吗？”  
看着担心都爬在脸上的OMEGA，ALPHA轻轻的揉了揉OMEGA的脸，“没有，我很好。”然后顿了顿，“只是绿谷…”  
“嗯……”翠眸因为爱人的抚摸微微眯起，对着爱人无奈的笑了笑，“我可能真的搞砸了呢。”  
看到轰焦冻出来的样子时绿谷出久心惊，那是多么不情愿的表情啊…！ALPHA是没有对自己露出过这样的表情的。  
看来他在的搞砸了。  
“不会的。”轰焦冻摇了摇头，“我很开心，我会好好爱惜你和孩子的，”然后轻轻的圈着爱人的腰节，“所以，之前绿谷想和我商量的是什么？”  
看着ALPHA疑惑的眼神，绿谷出久不禁想，这就是这辈子相守的人了，不能就因为自己的任性而让对方就这样下去了。  
翠瞳犹豫的避开了异眸带来的疑惑，“轰君…我…”  
“嗯，你说，我在的。”  
“我们…要不将…”  
“我们？将什么？”  
对于绿谷出久支支吾吾的样子，轰焦冻有种不好的预感。  
“我想打掉孩子…”  
哦。  
异瞳震惊的看着绿谷出久，甚至还发出了貌似答应的语气词。  
“我刚刚想了很久，也许以后会有机会的。”虽然绿谷出久可能以后会更加小心的避开那些事情了，“而且意外是在一次发情期中，也许轰君也没用想到呢！而且我也没用询问过你到底想不想要孩子。”  
“我们现在就预约下医生吧？看下什么时候可以预约到。”勉为其难的笑了下，低下头将爱人卷着自己的手臂，自顾自的。  
“哦……”此时此刻轰焦冻真的不知道该说什么好，只是感叹绿谷出久可能是真的不舒服了。  
看吧，轰焦冻是真的不想要孩子的，回答的那么干脆。  
“……可是绿谷不是在备孕吗？为什么要想打掉我们的孩子？”  
当绿谷出久准备迈出步伐的时候，突然听到轰焦冻的问题，愣了愣，眼角的泪水已微微欲出。  
“没有，我没有在备孕。”红红的眼角忍不住眯起，“轰君你看错了吧？”

 

 

3  
都是谎言。  
绿谷出久在撒谎。  
其实绿谷出久这两三年都有在备孕，这不是假的。事情要追溯到两年前，那是误打误撞的。  
绿谷出久是知道自己和轰焦冻的发情期很近，近到绿谷出久的发情期几乎是在二十一到二十二好之间的。  
那轰焦冻的发情期就是在二十四到二十七号不等。  
这这个月的日期正好事务所发下了一个任务。  
所以当满头是豆大汗水的绿谷出久终于完成为期一个月的出差任务，回到事务所临时租下的公寓，脱下脖子上的盔甲时不小心碰到脸的时候，愣了愣。  
他发现一件事情。  
今天是这个月的二十一号。  
如果是别的英雄来说，这可能只是一个月的下旬，十分平常的一天。  
可是对于绿谷出久来说，却是很重要的日子。  
应该说是，很防备的时期。  
-  
染上水渍的墨绿色宝石微微眨了眨，看着手机上的信息时，绿谷出久将红彤彤的脸颊埋在自己随身携带的英雄玩偶里，深深的吸了一口属于玩偶的气息，脚趾头紧绷着，看上去特别的不舒服。  
人偶刚刚给事务所的前辈发了个短信。  
「抱歉，我能继续居住在这个公寓可以吗？因为一些事情让我有点不太方便里面...」  
「嗯可以哦，人偶想什么时候回来都可以哦，还是说有什么我是可以帮忙的吗？需要我通知家人吗？」很快就收到了事务所前辈的回复信息。  
「啊不用，他也很忙呢， 我不想让他太担心...我都在电视上看到他有任务在身啦……可以帮忙宅急送点...OMEGA类型抑制剂吗？」  
「诶！人偶你是发情期到了吗？」  
「嗯...是呢...昨天任务结束后就好像……赶上了…」  
是的，绿谷出久发情期到了。  
本来绿谷出久认为自己是可以在事务所规定的时间内，和自己正常的发情期时段不冲突的时间内完成出差任务的。  
然后就可以利用出征任务而获得的假期好好的对付自己的发情期，在自己的爱人不知道的情况下，自己来面对。  
可是同个事务所的后辈在和自己出差的城市里出现了困难，自己就去支援了。  
看来还是太高估了OMEGA的发情期啊。  
然后……  
“呜......”  
后面洞穴因为生理而分泌了些粘稠的粘液让绿谷出久像发情的小喵咪一样不停的咽着口水，因为发情期而不停的喘着气，嘴角边的液体也因为嘴巴没有好好的合上而微微留了点出来，有些还不小心染到了自己平时出差会带上的小玩偶上。  
抬起染上深深绯红的脸颊，看着电视上放映的某个节目，因为电视发出来的声音，绿谷出久闭上了墨绿色眼睛，小声的呻吟着。  
紧紧的抱着那个玩偶，挎用力的让脚夹住，可是却有时候因为洞穴的作怪忍不住用两个膝盖摩擦着。  
发情期到来的时期绿谷出久都会向自己事务所请假来应付的，可能是之前几次都自以为是的用抑制剂来压制着自己的发情期而被自己的伴侣责备就是了。  
“……这次…有点来势汹汹啊……呜…”  
因为腰突然软了下来，绿谷出久忍不住躺了下来，脚趾头轻轻的卷束着，脸依旧用那半白半红的玩偶捂住。  
虽然是官方的玩偶……可是……  
电视上依旧响着自己想着最想见到的人的任务采访，可是……  
侧躺着的身体不知觉的卷束起来，臀部也因为主人的发情期突然一下子涌起来而微微上扬，形成一个很养眼的弧度。  
后颈的腺体隐隐作痛着，上面的牙印就像有人在那个地方不停的倒着滚烫滚烫的开水一样，发热发胀的疼痛。  
看来这就是滥用药物而不是正确发泄解决的后果啊……！  
因为常年出席英雄活动而留下凹凸不平疤痕的手忍不住伸向后颈的腺体组织那，算得上中规中矩长度的指甲用力的抠着那个牙痕。  
嘴巴在不停的叫唤着那个牙印的主人。  
当后穴再一次涌出生理粘液的时候，绿谷出久有点自暴自弃的将手上的英雄焦冻玩偶捂住自己趴在自己的脸上，已经染上色欲的墨绿色瞳孔微微眯起，两把柔柔的小刷子轻微颤抖着，盯着玩偶那自己很喜欢看着的灰蓝色异瞳。  
……看着自己最喜欢的玩偶自wei好像……  
抱歉了轰君！拿你当下酒菜真的不好意思！  
因为是第一次在外面被发情期突袭了，抑制剂也没有准备好的情况下，绿谷出久也只能对着自己平时因为出差而有随身携带的小情人来处理自己现在的状况了。  
然后自己拜托前辈急送的抑制剂也会在自己解决后来了吧？  
眨了眨绿色的瞳孔。  
应该……  
让自己的身体对着正在放映着新闻的电视侧躺着，将玩偶放在自己的颈窝边，有点微微颤抖的手解开腰节上的那个打得很不好看的蝴蝶结，手指掰开最近新买、还有点紧的橡皮筋裤子。  
当触碰到自己的时候，绿谷出久下意识的将脸靠向玩偶，重重的吸了下。  
可能是时间太长了的原因，之前轰焦冻在玩偶打上了些信息素的，然而现在好像味道都没有了。  
触碰到内部的时候绿谷出久忍不住倒吸了一口气，他的内裤已经被后穴涌出来的粘液弄得湿答答的。  
可是现在他却没有时间去理会后面的问题，毕竟自家恋人不在，貌似也处理不了。右手轻轻握着已经抬头了的，墨绿色的瞳孔直勾勾的看着眼前的玩偶，手微微上下着运动。  
“唔……”  
他很少安抚自己的，有时候也是在两个人偶而早那么一点回家，然后想着说节约点水费一起洗澡的时候，才会让对方帮个忙。  
有时候刚刚新婚的小两口偶尔还是会有那么点情趣的。  
当然，绿谷出久永远都不会忘记，就在自己也想为轰焦冻做什么的时候，主动为他口的过程中，正在小口小口、努力含着的绿谷出久听到因为自己的动作而微微喘着气的轰焦冻小声的说着；  
“…就像兔子在觅食一样。”  
不过这是题外话了。  
人偶自然是不知道焦冻的某些爱好，就是因为这句太可爱的话，让ALPHA属性的英雄焦冻已经品尝到了快一个季度的禁闭期了，而OMEGA属性的英雄人偶却都是用抑制剂打压下了自己的发情期的。  
谁又会想到在新生排行榜NO.1的英雄居然是一位有生理期存在的OMEGA，虽然这个事实全世界的人知道。  
虽然说绿谷出久身为OMEGA，对于轰焦冻来说是上天赐予的礼物，在最终确认两个人的关系时，轰焦冻早早就把绿谷出久标记了，但是两个人在这几年来都很少有开荤的时间。  
所以就导致一系列轰焦冻压根就没办法预料到的事情。  
在lu动了下自己的时候，顶端的口也很快就射出了什么而不小心搞到自己面前的娃娃身上。  
真的是太久没有自wei了，染上了情欲的瞳孔看到自己干的坏事后，房间本来就很浓郁的信息素又再一次的散发了出来。  
“啊啊啊啊啊………我居然搞到[焦冻]的身上了啊……”  
人偶并没有发现这句话有什么不对。  
索性就脱掉了裤子和内裤，盘起腿将还在发热的身体坐直，抱住那个染到自己信息素的娃娃，绯红的脸在一次埋在焦冻娃娃上。  
电视依旧在放映着英雄焦冻出席活动的节目，被发热冲昏的脑袋微微歪着，看上去有点颓废的感觉，平时看起来很活泼的翘发现在也萎萎的，看着听着节目。  
电视上每出现轰焦冻的身影时，绿谷出久的后穴就下意识的紧缩了下，紧了紧手上的娃娃，被热傻了的脑袋也忍不住蹭着娃娃那半白半红的布料。  
啊啊，他知道是什么原因了。  
“……轰君……想要…呜…”  
对于绿谷出久的胡说八道，回答他的是一个塑料袋重重的摔在地上后发出飒飒的声音。

 

 

4  
将备用钥匙插进去锁孔里，然后打开铁门时，像青草味般甜甜的信息素就像被开了闸的动物冲出来一般涌了出来，有些还紧紧的依附在他身边的时候，轰焦冻一惊，心想不好。  
之前他接到一个陌生的电话。  
正在家里等着爱人回家的轰焦冻眉头微微皱了起来，看着一直发出声音提醒自己有来电的手机。  
这支电话是他的私人电话。  
只有自己的家人和昔日好友才知道这支电话的号码，他也只是在休假的时候会使用这支手机。  
放下握着马克杯的手，拿起手机，轰焦冻在犹豫要不要接的时候，电话突然挂断了，“叮咚——”的一下，那个陌生号码发了一条短信。  
大概是好奇心大过防备，轰焦冻划开手机屏幕看了下短信的时间猛的站了起来，马克杯里面的咖啡差点因为主人的动作险些打翻。  
回复了短信后，急忙的放下手机，走到房间里收拾起东西来。  
「你好？是人偶的紧急联系人吗？之前入事务所的时候是登记了这个号码的，请问你现在有空去xx市去送抑制剂给人偶吗？人偶好像结束任务后发情期来了，我们已经和公寓管理人员打了招呼了，地址是xx市………」  
「好，我这就过去。」  
十分利索的将铁门关好，甚至是将防盗链给带上了，简直就像是在自己家一样。  
在玄关将鞋子脱掉，越向里面走的时候，本来应该很清新的青草味却越来越浓郁，也听到了自家恋人小声的呻吟声。  
走到客厅的时候看到绿谷出久坐在沙发上低着脑袋抱着什么东西，“……轰君……想要…呜…”  
........！  
装着食物和抑制剂的袋子被轰焦冻突然松开的手，然后瘫在地上。  
而绿谷出久从沙发扶手抬起脑袋眨了眨沾满水渍的眸子，惊吓的看着来者，“......轰君？你怎么......诶！”  
这是一个让绿谷出久安心的拥抱。  
“绿谷怎么不打电话给我。”将自己爱人拥进自己怀里，用着埋怨的口气问。异瞳看了下四周，发现绿谷出久下半身的裤子和内裤跑到了沙发边的毛毯上，怀里还抱着个自己的玩偶，是绿谷出久最喜欢的那款官方英雄焦冻玩偶。当然，他也看到了什么的白色液体。  
“电视上放在你在执行任务的内容，怎么可以叫你过来啊...”似乎是被自己爱人看到了自己的杰作而害羞的将脸埋在轰焦冻的颈窝里面，蹭了蹭，吸了吸轰焦冻身上的信息素，“不过你怎么就真的来了啊......”  
“那也不是直播新闻啊，我今天已经休假在家等你回来了。”  
用手刮了刮偷吃了果子的人儿的鼻头，轰焦冻将手托住没有穿裤子的屁股，也不在意绿谷出久下体的粘液已经沾到自己裤子到底都是，另外空出来的右手圈住绿谷出久的腰部，让绿谷出久微微的坐在自己的大腿上，“怎么，你还想自己忍过去吗？”托着臀部的手捏了捏，惹得绿谷出久还在发热着的身体在微微颤抖。  
“那…那现在怎么办...”因为自己爱人突然出现都自己面前，绿谷出久也有点动情的吧唧了口轰焦冻左边脸的红色疤痕，微微低下眸子看着轰焦冻那灰蓝色的异瞳，“你的假期现在可以兑现吗？”  
“我已经请了半个月的假期陪你了。”微微散发着冰凉凉的薄荷味信息素包裹在绿谷出久身上，然后想了想，小口小口的亲吻着绿谷出久因为发热而用牙齿咬红了的唇瓣，“那出久呢？”  
“昨天晚上就已经请了哦，”因为被轰焦冻咬住了下唇瓣，绿谷出久有点痛的在轰焦冻脸上吐了口气，“真的可以吗？”  
“当然，”圈住绿谷出久，还想说什么的轰焦冻顿了顿，“而且，老爹好像很想抱孙...”  
“诶？？？”  
“先吃饭吧，然后再准备。”  
“准备…什么？”  
准备造孩子。

 

 

5  
吃饱喝足也洗了澡的绿谷出久出久瘫在床上。  
虽然他的发热还是没有降下来，反倒是因为轰焦冻在身边自己安心了很多。  
虽然绿谷出久还在发情中——  
墨绿色的瞳孔看着天花板的吊顶灯，双手平放在腹部上不禁的感叹道，“现在这样好像还不错？要不要将这件公寓买下来呢？”而且这里的邻居都很照顾到他呢…  
人偶，醒醒。  
就在绿谷出久闭目养神的时候，突然自己的左边脸有东西压了下来，然后是嘴巴上一个软软的和熟悉的触感，惹得绿谷出久‘嘿嘿嘿’的笑了出来，坐直身体，双手也圈上了轰焦冻的脖子上，感受着亲吻。  
“还好吗？”  
“不太好...”微微睁开眼睛，盯着轰焦冻，“我可以用抑制剂吗？还是...”  
“当然不行。”  
一下子将绿谷出久翻倒在床上，轰焦冻在那墨绿色宝石惊讶的目光下将一只脚太高并跨到自己的肩膀上，因为绿谷出久的发情期而被OMEGA的信息素挑逗到微微鼓起的分身隔着两条裤子用力的顶了下刚刚还在留着粘液的股间，灰蓝色异瞳居高临下的看着绿谷出久。  
身下的人本来就发热的脸颊因为自家ALPHA的动作而更加红起来，甚至还害羞般的用手臂遮住发红发热的脑袋，心里感叹着：「轰君真的...好帅...！」  
看着抬起来胳膊的绿谷出久，轰焦冻忍不住勾起嘴角，低下头靠近那个绿绿的脑袋，轻轻哈着气，“把手拿来好吗？出久。”  
“...不要。”  
也见怪不怪了，啃咬了下遮住脑袋的手臂，轰焦冻微微垂下眼睑，一边轻轻留下一个个红红的牙印，一边用余光观察着绿谷出久。  
只见对方的身体不停的想被抬高腿的那边倾斜着，好像试图想让大腿合起来而微微抬起了腰，却又在微微颤抖着。  
然后就像放弃了什么一样，将手臂拿了下来，墨绿色宝石正在可怜兮兮的看着轰焦冻，手也揪住轰焦冻胸前解开的白色衬衫。  
就像兔子一样。  
看到这样的绿谷出久，轰焦冻心软了下来，也不去啃手臂了，询问道，“怎么了吗？”  
“下面又来了...”之前忍不住夹住轰焦冻腰部的膝盖松了松，绿谷出久很主动的将自己的裤子脱了下来，然后翻了个身，将自己的两瓣「隔着已经湿哒哒的内裤」微微抬起来，示意轰焦冻去看。  
布料已经被看上去就很黏糊糊的液体弄湿了一大面积，颜色也深了一个层次。  
看着这美好，结实的喉结忍不住上下浮动着，过于量大的薄荷信息素也忍不住因为主人的动情而不停的拥了出来。  
“...你是在勾引我吗。”

 

 

6  
有时候轰焦冻会说出一些让真的真的绿谷出久吓一跳的话。  
有时候他真的不知道应该用什么表情来回复对方那些听上去就是在胡说八道的话，有时候很想找个时间好好纠正着对方的嘴巴。  
比如在之前英雄杀手事件后，三个当事人在病房里面时，轰焦冻的那句抱歉后跟的那句话，还有那个无辜却又很认真的样子，让绿谷出久到了现在都是记忆深刻着。  
手臂终结者。  
那个时候还在负伤中的人偶张开嘴巴，左手握着拐杖在微微颤抖着，自己的身体也在微微手抖着，然后忍不住就笑了。  
虽然其中还牵扯到了自己的伤口。  
那个时候的绿谷出久觉得A班第一大帅哥轰焦冻是一个特别神奇的存在，对于他来说。  
因为绿谷出久觉得轰焦冻是一个很值得信赖的存在。  
当然，在体育祭的时候，对于轰焦冻而言，绿谷出久是一个很特别的存在。  
特别到喜欢上了他。  
当然，那个时候轰焦冻并不知道自己的感情，因为自己家庭的缘故，他对爱情这种东西是带着警惕的想法的。  
如果自己喜欢对方，而对方不喜欢自己的话，轰焦冻会选择放弃并且抹杀掉这段他看上去本来就不应该存在的感情。  
可是对于绿谷出久，他做不到。  
看着其他人和绿谷出久勾肩搭背的时候，他发现自己的眼光会忍不住跟着对方走，甚至心里还有点不甘心，想着说为什么现在在绿谷出久身边的不是自己。  
太自相矛盾了，轰焦冻想。  
可是他又想到了绿谷出久的那些话语。  
这是自己的感情，不能无视他，和磨灭他。  
然后轰焦冻隐隐约约的发现，绿谷出久，好像也喜欢着自己。  
有时候上课的时候，会发现那个绿发的OMEGA会微微偏过头看着轰焦冻，在轰焦冻抬起头的时候又紧张的将脑袋正回来，轰焦冻甚至可以看到弯弯曲曲的柔发在空中微微抖动着。  
我可以将这个读作你是喜欢着我吗？绿谷。  
等到在学校马路边的樱树上的花儿都开了，柔性的粉色花瓣随着大自然带来的风轻轻飘着。  
清新的气息迷茫着整个空气里。  
和自己身边的OMEGA会散发出的信息素一样那么的淳朴。  
他们也许就差出现那个勇气将纸糊戳破的这个动作了。  
有时候那双绯红的鞋子会不小心踩到樱花花瓣，墨绿色的眸子微微垂下，低着头的绿发男生现在的心情很紧张，握着书包带子的手紧了紧。  
当然，那个红白发的男生才是最紧张的那个吧。  
“我喜欢你。”  
“唰唰唰唰—”  
虽然现在周围的樱色随着风轻轻拭去的声音很大，可是他还是听到那个比他高的男生说的那句话时，自己是用着多么不可思议的眼神看着那个发色半白半红的男生。  
很喜欢将自己放低一个位置的OMEGA不可思议的看着ALPHA，“为…为什么…”  
“因为我喜欢你，绿谷出久。”那是ALPHA第二次说着喜欢OMEGA。

 

 

7  
“...你是在勾引我吗。”  
“诶？”翠色眸子眨了眨，想着说转过头看轰焦冻的时候却被身后突然施加的重量吓得一跳，拱起的腰部被轰焦冻用手掌挽着。  
“轰...轰君？”  
轰焦冻将自己的重心压在绿谷出久身上，那颗半白半红的脑袋埋在绿色毛茸茸后颈里，深深的吸了口脖子后发出的茉莉清新的信息素，将脸微微向右边偏着，‘哈’的张大嘴巴，洁白的牙齿像雄性猫科动物咬住自己伴侣命运后颈一样，在绿谷出久腺体附近留下一个深深的牙印。  
“啊痛！”  
松开扣着肉的虎牙后留恋的伸出舌头，用舌苔舔舐着自己刚刚留下的牙印，看着整个牙印被自己舔得红红的，和绿谷出久因为疼痛而皱起的眉毛，不知道为什么自己十分满意的勾起嘴角。  
档下那个鼓鼓的地方紧紧的贴着绿谷出久那被OMEGA自带分泌的粘液而湿湿的内裤，却只是微微蹭了蹭，唇瓣抚上那个自己留在绿谷出久身上的标记。而身下的人偶因为他的动作微微颤抖的时候，轰焦冻忍不住噗嗤的笑了出来，亲昵的用鼻尖勾着绿谷出久的耳廓。  
“啊好痒啊...！”  
对于这样像猫咪一样撒娇的轰焦冻，绿谷出久真的很难拒绝对方，只是微微缩了缩脖子，咯咯咯地笑了起来。如果不是因为两个人都是趴在床上的话，说不定绿谷出久会看到轰焦冻的背后有一条尾巴呢。  
绿谷出久知道轰焦冻只是想在他的身上留下自己的气息和印记来证明自己的占有欲，所以也就放任这只大猫咪在自己身上为所欲为了。  
不过到底是谁处于发情期啊...！微微红着脸的绿谷出久简直哭笑不得。  
“如果我不是知道的话，绿谷出久是不是还等在事务所的前辈送抑制剂，然后自己再忍忍就过了？”似乎不想放过早上十点时候的问题，轰焦冻将绿谷出久从自己身下捞起来，微微的托着臀部，把对方的脸向着自己。  
看见自己爱人的脸颊微微发红着，眼角边边也轻轻泛红着，颜色甚至还覆盖上那浅浅的雀斑上的时候，轰焦冻心疼的揉了揉OMEGA看上去还是烫烫的脸蛋，微微散发着冰凉凉的薄荷信息素，轻轻包裹着两个人的身体。  
“可是，”ALPHA的手发出凉凉的温度，让OMEGA稍微好受了点，好看的翠眼享受着来自爱人的爱抚而微微眯起，勾着浅浅的卧蚕，“轰君不是有任务在身吗？我忍忍就没事啦。而且轰君出征任务的城市和这里简直就是两边嘛。”  
“你总是这样。”  
手上的力度一下子加重，转为四根手指捏住两个角，然后用力的向两边扯，“啊啊啊啊啊！痛痛痛！轰君痛！！！”  
“绿谷还想自己独自承担吗？”灰蓝色异瞳微微眯起来。  
“不不不！轰大人饶了我吧！”绿谷出久手舞足蹈。  
继续用着力扯着，看着可爱的小雀斑逐渐变形，轰焦冻的心情也没有那么糟糕了。  
松开手，异瞳微微低下，看着身下的人。  
下意识的咽了口口水，喉结上下动了动，绿谷出久紧张的看着突然压下来的白红脑袋，陪笑道，“轰...轰君？”  
“绿谷。”  
将自己的额头轻轻抵在那还在发烫的脑门上，甚至可以看到那鹿眼般单纯发光的翠眸正在紧张的看着自己，翘起的两把小刷子微微颤抖着，“我...我在...”  
因为ALPHA的动作，两个人的鼻尖轻轻触碰着，刚刚还捏着脸颊的两只手移到绿谷出久臀部上雪白白的四角内裤，好看的男人喉咙发出深沉的声音：“可以吗？”  
深沉好听的声音打在英雄人偶那因为发热而晕乎乎的脑袋里，让本来就没办法静下心思考的英雄人偶更加的不知所措了，再加上英雄焦冻的脑袋施加的压力，人偶含糊的说：“我...我是可以啦...可是刚才轰...唔！”  
突然一根手指捂住正在叨叨不觉的嘴巴，轰焦冻抿了抿嘴巴，微微摇摇脑袋，“错了，出久。”  
其实两个人有一个不成文的规定。  
当其中一个人同意了另外一个人的求爱举动的话，在这整一天都只能用对方的名字来叫唤对方。虽然有时候绿谷出久还是会因为害羞而忘记了这个他自己本来可以解决的规定。  
“焦...焦冻...”忍不住用带着许许多多伤疤的手臂遮住自己红彤彤的脸颊，绿谷出久害羞的说。  
“嗯。”轰焦冻浅笑。  
然后先是一个浅浅的吻，湿润的舌尖伸出来圈画着绿谷出久的唇廓，就像品尝自己最喜欢的食物·不烫的荞麦面一样，一口一口的，温柔的。  
而绿谷出久也放下了什么一样，微微仰起头，颤抖的接受着轰焦冻的亲吻。  
虽然现在很不现实，已经22岁的英雄人偶最近的愿望除了世界和平以外，还有一个愿望是想自己能再稍微长高点。  
嗯，这么多年了自己还是那个高度，可是ALPHA身高在这几年却一下子就挺拔了很多。  
轰焦冻也十分拾趣的空出右手，抚上绿谷出久的下巴上，帮助绿谷出久轻轻抬起下巴，时不时用托着下巴的食指边缘刮着下巴和喉结的地方，就像挠猫咪的下巴一样，惹得绿谷出久还来不及将口中的唾液吞进肚子里，唾液也被迫在被亲吻得红红的嘴角边留下点点印子，“唔...哈...痒...焦冻！”  
看着紧紧扒拉着自己衣服的小动物，轰焦冻心情愉快的放开了绿谷出久的下巴，两只手圈住绿谷出久的腰际，手肘关节微微发力。吻得迷迷糊糊的绿谷出久被突如其来的力量吓得昂首挺胸，这个时候轰焦冻的舌头也灵活的进到了自己的口腔里。  
先是用舌尖顶了下绿谷出久舌头下面的舌系带，吓得绿谷出久啊的叫了出来，翠眸也闭得更紧了，紧张兮兮的，就像一只软软的羊咩咩一样。  
“啊！！你真的是！！”  
「咩！！咩咩咩咩！！」  
救命，羊角和垂垂的耳朵好像出来了一样。  
灰蓝色异瞳微微眯起来，舌头也开始搜刮着那温热墙壁的内容，绿谷出久的舌头微微缩在城堡的最内部。刚刚以为被顶了下系带，躲在里面的舌头微微的抖着。当那枚凉凉的舌头触碰到自己舌头的时候，本来紧闭的墨绿色瞳孔惊讶看着轰焦冻。  
触碰的地方凉凉的，有点扎扎的。  
然后是一块小小的冰块在自己的舌苔上绽放着，形状有点像......  
花...？  
可是冰状物品在触碰到绿谷出久的舌头后就像清晨冰霜融为雨露般，在舌尖上瘫成一滩水，吓得绿谷出久伸出舌头。  
看着绿谷出久突然伸出舌头，仰着头企图挽救小冰块的时候，轰焦冻好笑的伸出舌尖，点了点绿谷出久的鼻尖。  
然后又是一朵小小的冰花绽放在小鼻尖上。  
墨绿色瞳孔眨了眨，盯着自己鼻尖的花儿。  
“噗嗤。”  
就像小鹿鼻尖有只蝴蝶一般，真的很可爱。  
然后趁绿谷出久的心事放在冰花上的时候恶作剧性的扯大四角内裤的橡筋，然后松开手指头，“啪”的一下打在腰上的肉上，也吓得绿谷出久哇的一声，本来就很红的脸颊更加的红了，小冰花也掉在床上，变成一小瘫水，恼羞成怒的看着轰焦冻，“焦冻！”  
“喜欢吗出久。”  
“我怎么不知道你还有这种爱好呢。”小鹿张大嘴巴咬着轰焦冻下巴，气愤地说。  
“我练很久呢。”轰焦冻乖巧的说。  
看到自己爱人好像很自豪，和沾沾自喜看着自己的样子时，绿谷出久无奈的笑了笑手指点了点轰焦冻的鼻尖，“什么时候的事情啊，我怎么不知道呢？”  
“每天都在练习，”不打算欺负眼前的人儿了，将脑袋埋在绿谷出久的颈窝里，轰焦冻再一次的询问道，“出久，我想要宝宝。”然后抬起头，无辜的眨了眨眼睛。  
啊啊啊啊！焦冻你真的是天然呆吗？！  
“如果…如果焦冻想要的话…”毛茸茸的绿色脑袋好像放弃了什么似的，一下子将两埋在自家爱人那两色的头发上，支支吾吾的嘀咕着，“我…我也不是不行……”  
“可是焦冻会很辛苦哦…各种意义上来说……”声音越来越小声。  
本来自己就是在处于一个发情期的初端，接下来的几天也不知道会发生什么事情，如果两个人没有做好任何的安全措施的话，不出意外，很有可能会。  
而且，本来只是自己发情期的话还好说，万一自己点火将轰焦冻的发情期……  
小心翼翼的看着轰焦冻。  
嗯…  
“可以哦，焦冻你喜欢就好。”  
反正自己都和他在一起了，两个人一起面对吧！  
“出久…”  
“啊！”  
手一伸直，虽然力气很小，还是一下子将绿谷出久推倒在软乎乎的被单上，墨绿色的卷发就像花瓣掉落地上般散落在枕头上。  
惊讶的看着再一次压在自己身上的男人，绿谷出久绯红的眼角忍不住再一次的撑大。  
然后回应着那个男人带来的阵阵施加感。  
先是狠狠的牙印落在他的嘴巴上，绿谷出久刺痛地倒吸一口冷气的时候那枚舌头又再一次闯入他那滚烫滚烫的口腔里为所欲为。  
可能是发情期的作用下，绿谷出久甚至认为轰焦冻一定是用了自己左半边的个性，让自己的舌头变得滚烫滚烫的，加以让他的口腔内壁融化一般。  
“唔...焦..焦冻！”  
口腔内被轰焦冻不停地舔舐着，缓不过气的绿谷出久只能张大嘴巴呼吸着，却又自己主动的原因，让轰焦冻有机可乘将整根舌头溜了进来。  
舌头就像两条蛇一样紧紧的纠缠着，轰焦冻甚至还促使自己的舌头带着绿谷出久的舌头轻轻扭曲旋转着，用力一吸，将绿谷出久的舌头带走到自己的口腔里。  
张大牙齿对着绿谷出久伸出来的舌根咬了下去。  
“啊！”  
异瞳微微眯着，看着绿谷出久吃痛的表情，自己却心情十分愉快。  
难道自己有那种方面的爱好？  
轰焦冻不知道。  
因为两个人都很忙的原因，有时候轰焦冻都是快晚上十点左右的时间才回到家里。小心翼翼的将门打开，再小心翼翼的将门带好。  
当看到绿谷出久留在餐桌上的荞麦面时，本来带着疲倦的灰蓝色异瞳变得就像客厅打开的落地灯一样，变得暖暖的。当然，他也有好好的享受着绿谷出久给自己带来的夜宵。  
不知道什么时候开始，哪个人先回来，就会主动的准备晚回家一方喜欢的食物的习惯就这样静悄悄的默许下去了。  
而在房间里面看到将身体微微缩成团的爱人时，轰焦冻也只是要么轻轻抚摸着那乱糟糟的绿发，要么在那软软的雀斑上吧唧一口，就简单洗漱后躺了上去。  
大概是ALPHA和OMEGA结合的原因，绿谷出久都会很自觉的靠近轰焦冻的身上。  
就比如是现在：  
被咬痛了的绿谷出久将舌头缩回去，墨绿色眸子不满地看着轰焦冻，无奈的别过头，叹了口气，好像决定了什么一样。  
将身体微微向后退，抬起手将耳边的毛发勾到耳朵后面，在轰焦冻震惊的眼神下，扒拉掉轰焦冻的裤子，看到里面被四角内裤包裹着的东西后，绿谷出久的腰下意识的向下沉，被四角内裤包裹着的臀部也微微翘起来。  
两个人都好像忘记了绿谷出久现在是在一个发情周期的状态。应该说，绿谷出久出久已经很乖很忍让了，没有一看到轰焦冻焦冻就立刻像那些和他一样处于发情期的ALPHA一样，看到OMEGA就像饿了十几天的人一样。  
不过也是因为这么如此乖巧的OMEGA，轰焦冻有时候也会埋怨：「可以多依靠点我吗？绿谷。」  
绿谷出久无奈的笑了笑：「这些事情说依靠也看时候的啊轰君...」  
忍耐了很久的被黑色四角裤包裹着，像一座小小的山丘，张大嘴巴用着被ALPHA吸得红红的舌头舔舐着的时候，OMEGA也很满足的换到了来着上方ALPHA的一声倒吸声。  
虽然不是轰焦冻的发情期来临，但是因为绿谷出久的信息素时不时勾着自己，当扒拉掉内裤、肉棒弹出来的时候还是吓得绿谷出久睁大碧绿的翠眼。  
上面的青筋因为忍让而凸起，绿谷出久也没有犹豫，微微别过头，睁大嘴巴，用唇圈盖在顶端的伞状物体的时候小心翼翼的将牙下藏在内壁肉的地方，伸出舌尖，勾着肉棒上的青筋。  
分泌些唾液覆盖在龟头上，在舔舐着肉棒侧面的时候还时不时用舌头边缘搁着轰焦冻的顶端，轰焦冻的气味无意是促使绿谷出久动情的催情物。  
是吧？

 

 

8  
「距离绿谷出久患病的天数还有187天。」  
-TBC-


End file.
